Rally-X Car
The Rally-X Car (also known as Namco New Rally-X or simply New Rally-X) is a a special car that appears in Ridge Racer (PSP) and Ridge Racer 3D, manufactured by Namco. Ridge Racer (PSP) The New Rally-X car appears as a special machine in Ridge Racer (PSP). To unlock this car, you must not only complete Pro Tour no. 18 ("Thriller"), but also score at least 50,000 points in the mini-game where the car gets its namesake. * Drift Type: '''Special * '''Engine: '''Unknown * '''Max RPM: 30,000 * 'Top Speed: '''350km/h (217mph) * '''Description: '''The only fact known about this machine is that it was created by Namco, which has a long 50 year history. Non-standard in all respects, it is supposedly powered by a mysterious engine that has been in use for more than 20 years.. Appearance wise, the car seems to be manufactured with Lego Technic bricks and components, fitted with a mysteriously powerful engine, built to resemble pixels that look exactly like an eight-bit car, and when viewed top down, it looks like the original car from the game where the car gets its namesake. The Rally-X car comes with its original tachometer and speedometer from the original Rally-X game. Its acceleration is very poor at low RPM's, with increasing torque at higher RPM's considering it has a single-speed fixed gear. It is also difficult to perform a rocket start due to the absence of a redline indicator on its speedometer; this can be achieved by having an RPM between 12,000 and 15,000 before the start, which will launch the car over 100mph right off the starting line. The car boasts the longest Nitrous duration in this game, offset by a slower Nitrous charging rate. At the start of a race, it comes with a full Nitrous tank and one that is almost filled. Upon activating Nitrous, the Rally-X car will emit smokescreen similarly to the original Rally-X game, however it does not have any effect on the opponents, and is purely aesthetic. Its handling allows it to be a suitable choice for tracks with many corners, providing a good response to turning and drifting. Ridge Racer 3D The New Rally-X returns in ''Ridge Racer 3D as one of the special machines and retains the qualities of its predecessor, only this time that it has new liveries to select from, and that it has a much higher top speed, at 369km/h (229mph) and has its Nitrous system upgraded to the standard nitrous type as with the other cars. Firing single nitrous would release a red-colored smokescreen, while double and triple nitrous would fire green and blue, respectively. As a result of its long charging time and boost duration, its Ultimate Charge rate is very poor. Trivia * The Rally-X car is the only car that has more than one unlocking requirement in Ridge Racer (PSP). * With a 30,000RPM redline, the Rally-X car is the highest revving car in the Ridge Racer series. * Despite the wheels not being round, it behaves as if they were round and made out of the same rubber as tires used by ordinary cars and still makes a screeching sound when drifting. * The fact that it has only one gear may suggest a CVT (continuously variable transmission) or a "direct drive" system, similar to the Koenigsegg Regera, but the engine is rather slow at low to mid RPM's which suggests otherwise. * Because of the fact that the windshield is made using what could possibly be Lego Technic bricks, as with the build of the entire car, in which visibility would be virtually impossible, it could potentially be an unmanned car. Category:Ridge Racer cars